Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains in general to the field of breathing systems for ventilating patients having a display for providing graphical user interfaces (GUI's). More particularly, the disclosure relates to breathing systems including a breathing apparatus and a touch screen with said GUI for interaction of a user with said breathing apparatus.
Description of Background Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional breathing apparatus like Servo Ventilator 300 of Siemens-Elema introduced during the 1990es had a large number of rotary knobs for operating the apparatus. Each of the knobs had a dedicated function and thus the apparatus had a limited number of possibilities for adjusting operation of the apparatus. At the beginning of the 21st century, touch screens were introduced for some breathing apparatus. However, these apparatuses still had knobs, buttons or wheels with a direct access to certain functions and for adjustments of the apparatuses' operation. Over time, the number of functions and possible adjustments has increased and the number of knobs has been reduced, in some cases knobs have been completely removed from breathing apparatuses available today.
However, having removed hardware adjustment elements like knobs, wheels etc, such breathing apparatuses are lacking direct access to certain functions, which is desired in a clinical operation. Moreover, known breathing apparatuses comprising touch screens have rather complicated GUIs that may be improved. Such GUIs comprise for instance complicated menu structures through which an operator has to navigate. Menu structures are by nature limited to pre-programmed choices. This may be complicated for users of such breathing apparatus, who are not familiar with the menus and what submenus are hidden in-depth. In a clinical environment there is a need for a quick and safe user interaction with breathing apparatuses. A quick access to relevant and desired adjustments would be advantageous avoiding difficulties of a clinical user to find the adjustments in the GUI.